1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to providing panoramic video, and more particularly to providing it between a server and a user over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of allowing a user to explore a dataset consisting of many location-referenced image panoramas in an immersive manner, a responsive, intuitive user interface and a client-server architecture that minimizes user wait time are critical.